


Code of Conduct

by trollmela



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dubious Consent, Gabriel has a family, Gen, M/M, Power Imbalance, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trollmela/pseuds/trollmela
Summary: When Gabriel hired (forcibly recruited) McCree, he certainly hadn’t thought that he’d see him on his knees in front of his drill instructor months later. He's a lot less okay with that than the two people involved had apparently expected.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Code of Conduct

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** The story mentions - non-explicitly but clearly - sexual relations between a minor and an adult. Consent is dubious at best.

The door clicked shut behind McCree.

Gabe had done a lot of shit. Stupid shit, morally dubious shit, cruel shit. He got fucking paid for that. He also got paid to order other people to do morally dubious or cruel shit (and, unfortunately, also stupid shit). Even he had his limits.

He couldn’t get over the way McCree's lips had looked. Puffy. He'd wiped his chin when he’d pulled off Daggart’s cock; Gabriel didn’t want to think about what he’d have looked like otherwise.

Daggart buckled his belt. He looked amazingly calm for someone caught literally with his pants down by his commander.

“You got something to say?” Gabriel ground out. He certainly wanted to say a lot of things. Do things, too, like bash Daggart’s head against the wall until his brains leaked out.

“He offered!” There was a hint of nervousness in his voice. Good.

“And you didn’t think to say no? A minor? Your fucking subordinate?!”

Daggart didn’t have an answer for that. “As I said, he wanted it.”

“I’ll have to see if state law agrees with you there. What I fucking know is that the Overwatch staff regulations prohibit sex with a subordinate.”

“Come on, Reyes,” Daggart threw in. “You gonna pick a gang-banger over someone who’s been here for over ten years?”

“The moment McCree stepped into this base, he was a recruit. And I don’t care how long you’ve been here, if you stick your dick in recruits’ mouths you’ve been here ten years too long. Go to your room, Daggart, and stay there. If I don’t find you there when I come by later, I’ll have you listed as AWOL and hunt you down myself. Understood?”

Daggart glared at him but nodded and made to pass Gabriel. Gabriel stepped in his way.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, commander.”

With a last, warning glare, Gabriel let him go.

That left McCree. The teen was waiting for Gabriel in his office, standing nearly perfectly still in front of Gabriel’s desk. At least someone had instilled some basic manners into him.

“Sit,” Gabriel ordered and sat down in his much more comfortable, padded leather chair on the other side of the desk.

“How long have you been having sex with Agent Daggart?” Gabriel didn’t believe in pulling punches.

McCree pulled a disgusted face. Unfortunately, that told Gabriel nearly everything he wanted to know.

“Wasn’t having sex with him,” he mumbled more than said.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, which was lost on McCree, who found the floor more interesting than the Blackwatch Commander.

“Really? Because what I walked in on sure looked like oral sex to me. What would you call it?” 

“It was just a blowjob.”

“Fine. Just a blowjob then.” Gabriel wasn’t going to argue semantics for now. “Did you initiate said blowjob?”

McCree hesitated. “Not this time,” he finally replied.

“How long has this been going on?”

“A couple of weeks.”

Gabriel didn’t want to find that better than the alternative; he’d been mostly off base for nearly two months now, only coming in for a night’s sleep and a day of paperwork off and on before he left again leading this mission or heading to that meeting that absolutely could not be done remotely.

“How did it start?”

“I screwed up,” McCree said.

“Look at me, McCree,” Gabriel finally demanded. McCree’s head whipped up. “Explain. What does sex have to do with screwing up?”

McCree shrugged. “It was a trade, you know. Did that in Deadlock, too, when I had to.”

“When you had to. Meaning you didn’t initiate the sex?”

“As I said, it was an exchange. And it’s not sex.”

“Then let me put it this way: would you have fucked or offered Daggart a blowjob if you hadn’t ‘screwed up’?”

“No, sir.” Instant answer, no hesitation. Gabriel very much wanted to hit something, and if he didn’t get to do that soon, his office furniture wouldn’t survive the evening.

“Did you ever have anal sex with him? Or do anything else besides blowjobs?”

“No, sir.”

Gabriel waited. McCree didn’t look away. He looked as mulish as he had when Gabriel had first interrogated him after his arrest; but Gabriel had broken him then, too, he just wasn’t sure yet if he was looking for the same effect today. He changed tactics.

“Do you understand what my problem is with what I saw tonight?”

McCree’s lips tightened. “I shouldn’t be giving blowjobs to my drill instructor?”

“You’re damn right you shouldn’t, but more importantly, he shouldn’t be accepting them. And you know why?”

“Cause I’m under him?”

“If by ‘under him’ you mean that you’re his subordinate and his responsibility, then you’re right yet again. You’re also a minor and all of that raises the question if Daggart took advantage of you. Judging by what I heard from you just now, I’m doubting whether you know what consent involves.”

“I didn’t say no.”

“Consent is a little more than not saying no.”

McCree looked away. His jaw worked and his right fingers twitched. Then he met Gabriel’s eyes again.

“Heyes told me that Blackwatch does honeypot missions.”

“Certain agents do, yes,” Gabriel confirmed. “It’s not for everyone. I choose the agents for each mission very carefully. Some missions require a sniper, some need a con man, others need a seducer. Agents not comfortable with their assigned tasks do bad work, and bad work is useless to me. If you wanted to point out to me that not everyone picks who they sleep with in Blackwatch, then, fine, you’re right. An agent doesn’t always get a choice; if I tell you to shoot someone because that’s your job, I expect you to shoot them. I don’t need to point out that you have a lot fewer choices than other recruits.”

McCree still didn’t get to leave the base alone. As far as Gabriel knew – and he knew everything about his ‘pet project’ – McCree hadn’t left base in seven months, because nobody had taken him.

“So if I were you, I’d take advantage of the choices I do have. In other words: choose your sexual partners based on attraction and not on whether the sex gets you something in return. And, for my peace of mind if nothing else, pick someone closer to your age.”

McCree nodded. He got that at least, if not all of Gabriel’s reasoning.

“What’s going to happen now?”

“You’re getting counseling.”

That got McCree like the sting of a wasp. “What? I don’t need a shrink!”

“Too bad. I say you do. I’m mandating five sessions and you’re going. I can’t make you talk, but you’ll be there and treat Dr. Horner with respect.” He waited. “Understood, McCree?”

McCree nodded unhappily. “Yes, sir. What about Instructor Daggart?”

“That doesn’t concern you.” Gabriel replied. He certainly wouldn’t be a drill instructor anymore. After a brief pause, Gabriel added: “I don’t want you to talk to him; don’t go looking for him; if he enters a room, leave; if he approaches you, you come to me. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“He won’t be here long anymore. Just because it wasn’t rape doesn’t make it okay. He’ll pay for that.”

McCree didn’t look happy with that. “But if I offered-“

“He should never have accepted to have his dick sucked!” Gabriel interrupted him. “And if he doesn’t know why, then he doesn’t belong with Blackwatch!” He forced himself to calm down. “After your five sessions with Dr. Horner, you and I are going to sit down and talk about offers an agent shouldn’t accept. Or make for that matter.” Gabriel blew out an exasperated breath. “Any other questions?”

McCree shook his head. “No, sir.”

“Good. Go to your room for the rest of the day. If I can, I’ll be supervising your training tomorrow. I want to see what progress you’ve made. Oh, and one last thing.” He paused, making McCree wait. “When you do decide to pick a partner and have sex – if I ever catch you fucking, giving or receiving a blowjob or doing anything else related to sex in public, you and your partner will be doing laps until you drop on your face.”

“Yes, sir.”

The door closed behind McCree just as quietly as earlier. Gabriel breathed. He forced his jaw to relax. He didn’t want to deal with Daggart. How the fuck could Gabriel have missed this?

On instinct, he groped for his comm on his desk. He scrolled through his contacts, stopping to hover over Emma’s name. Finally, he scrolled up again until he found Jack. The Strike Commander should still be in New York, so the time wasn’t too inconvenient. Gabriel dialed.

“What happened?”

Jack sounded bleary, as if he’d gone to bed already but not been asleep yet. It was barely 8 PM, and Gabriel wondered if Jack had skipped a gala dinner to sleep.

“What makes you think something happened?”

“We saw each other just this morning,” Jack stated the obvious.

“Do you have any potential suicide missions lying around waiting to be done?”

“Who screwed up?” Now he sounded more alert.

“That’s Blackwatch business. You’re not supposed to know anything about that and just look pretty for the public.”

“I do still sign off on your missions, you know,” Jack replied, sounding a tad annoyed. Gabriel briefly regretted his jab.

“Yeah, sorry,” he said. “So, do you have anything you don’t want Overwatch agents involved in? The dirtier, the better.”

“Something in Nicaragua,” Jack said. “Maybe. It was on my desk, but I said no. I’ve been asked to change my mind.”

“Send me the details.”

“Fine. Everything okay?”

Gabriel hesitated. “No,” he finally admitted. He needed at least someone he could be frank with. “Some fuckhead couldn’t keep it in his pants with his subordinate.”

Jack grunted. “Probably not the first. Why not just slap them with a warning? Transfer him?”

“Cause the other party is a minor.”

“Fuck. McCree?”

“What other minors do I have on base, Jack?”

“Hopefully, none. I suppose you should be glad it’s not a civilian from off base.”

“Yeah, right. McCree says it wasn’t rape. Called it an exchange.” The word still made him want to spit.

“An exchange?” Jack sounded more confused than angry. “Wait-“

“I’m sending him to the therapist. Probably should have done that earlier.”

“Well … better late than never, I guess.” Jack still sounded stunned, apparently still working through what Gabriel had said.

Gabriel chuckled humorlessly. “Yeah. Anyway, send me those details, will you? I haven’t decided yet what to do with him, so no promises on your mission actually getting done.”

There was a grunt and the rustling of sheets on the other end of the line, like Jack was sitting up and preparing to get out of bed again. “Let me think-“

“I’ll handle it. Go back to sleep, Jack. Message me tomorrow, I’m sure as hell not going to make a decision tonight.”

“Fine.” Another pause. “Let me know, all right?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied halfheartedly. He might, or he might not. Jack must have been really tired to accept his answer. They used to know each other better. “Good night.” He hung up.

Gabriel turned to his tablet and called up Dr. Horner’s and McCree’s calendars side by side until he found a blank slot that would more or less work. McCree would miss an hour of training, but he had more time than the average recruits. More work, too, since he had to catch up on school as well. Even Gabriel had been a bit surprised by how much extra stuff there was to think about when you recruited a seventeen-year-old. He sent a brief message to Dr. Horner about his new patient, then checked the time.

He went back to his comm and dialed Emma. She picked up quickly, probably bent over her homework with her phone closer than it should have been when she was supposed to be studying.

“Hey, dad! What’s up?”

“Hey. I just wanted to hear from you. How was your day?”

He closed his eyes and breathed. His daughter was fifteen. He forced his right hand, which he’d unconsciously tightened into a fist, to relax and let her voice wash over him. At least for a moment, his daughter’s chatter managed to chase his mental picture of McCree on his knees away.


End file.
